Awas Ayah Bergunting!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Mau mendekati putriku, lawan dulu Gunting-chan! Warning inside! Pair AoKuro & KiKuro. Straight! Fem!Kuro. Enjoy Reading :D


**Tittle : ****Awas Ayah Bergunting!**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : AoKuro &amp; KiKuro**

**Genre : Romance(maybe), Humor(maybe)**

**Warning : Garing, straight, ooc, typo, Fem!Kuroko dll.**

**A/N : Saya nongol lagi ehehehe XD**

**Karena dulu ada yang pernah req ke saya suruh bikin pair yang ada Kurokony ini dia, saya buatkan spesial di cerita ke-50 saya~**

**Enjoy Reading~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Dia Tetsuna, gadis berambut biru, bermata biru bulat nan besar. Tak lupa wajahnya yang tergolong imut membuat pemuda manapun ingin memilikinya. Dia juga pintar, lulusan Universitas Teiko dan menjadi salah satu mahasiswi _cumlaude_ disana. Anak dari presedir yang dihormati banyak orang.

Tapi sayang, gadis cantik itu sudah tak memiliki ibu. Dan karena itu ayahnya menjadi sangat protektif padanya. Seperti halnya berlian puluhan karat yang perlu penjagaan ketat. Ayah Tetsuna, akan melakukan apapun untuk menyaring siapa saja yang ingin mendekati putrinya.

Sungguh ironis jika ada seorang pemuda tampan mendatangi rumahnya dengan wajah berseri (tanpa mengetahui siapa kedok ayah Tetsuna) tapi beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan raut wajah seakan melihat hantu paling menakutkan sedunia. Lalu dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa raga mereka akan dengan ihklas menghapus nama Tetsuna di lubuk hati terdalam.

.

.

.

"Ano Aomine-_kun_, kenapa hari ini kau tampak sangat rapi, tidak seperti biasa. Lalu kenapa kau tak menghubungiku kalau mau kesini?"

"Hmm, ayolah Tetsu, bukan _suprise_ kalau aku harus bilang padamu."

"Apa ini bagian dari acara kejutan untuk ulang tahunku, Aomine-_kun_? Kalau iya, ulang tahunku sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu." Ujar gadis itu polos serta datar.

Si pemuda keruh(?) hanya menepuk jidat. Polos, lugu dan bodoh itu bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, kembar nggak ada bedanya! Begitulah kiranya yang menggambarkan isi hati si pemuda. Tapi dia masih bisa mengesampingkan itu karena cintanya pada Tetsuna lebih besar daripada apapun!

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk Aomine-_kun_." Si gadis mempersilahkan pemuda biru itu memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Tak menunggu lama lagi si tan segera melancarkan aksinya. Menyulik Tetsuna dan mengajaknya kawin lari!

Ah tidak Aomine adalah laki-laki _gentle_, lihatlah sendiri~

"Tetsuna..." Tetsuna menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Tangan kanan Aomine merogoh saku jasnya, dikeluarkannya benda kecil dari kain beludru berwarna merah, berbentuk hati. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggapai tangan kanan gadis itu, mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

Aomine membuka tutup dari wadah mungil itu, tampak benda berkilau didalamnya. Bukan reaksi gadis kegirangan saat mengetahui posisi seorang pemuda bersimpuh dihadapannya. Tetsuna malah memandangnya datar.

Apa aku belum mengatakan kalau Tetsuna adalah tipe gadis paling polos, dan tidak peka dengan afeksi-afeksi yang diberikan lawan jenisnya.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar Tetsuna menelengkan kepalanya.

Hening

Hening

Aomine sendiri menjadi mati kutu. Dia bingung harus memulai darimana untuk membuat gadis ini mengerti akan tindakannya.

.

.

.

"Emm...Tets_" mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Tetsuna siapa tamunya?" suara seseorang penuh aura wibawa sekaligus aura kelam, gelap, dim seperti pemuda yang masih setia dengan posisi layaknya pangeran itu, terdengar.

"Hanya temanku, ayah."

"Hm." Si kepala keluarga berjalan mendekati ruang tamu."Tetsuna, apa sopan jika ada tamu, tak ada sajian di meja?"

Tetsuna mengangguk."_Chotto matte_ Aomine-_kun_, aku ke dapur sebentar. Dan silahkan duduk di sofa, jangan _lesehan_ begitu."

**DOR**

Hati Aomine terasa dilubangi peluru panas.

Dan Tetsuna pergi meninggalkan Aomine tanpa kepekaan sama sekali."Jadi kau teman Tetsuna?"

Buru-buru Aomine berdiri dan membungkuk kepada pemilik rumah yang sudah duduk manis di sofa _single_ dihadapan Aomine."_Hai' Oji-san_." Tunjukkan kesan yang baik kepada calon ehem mertuamu.

"Lalu kalau boleh tau untuk apa cincin yang kau pegang itu, dan kenapa tadi kau bersimpuh di depan putriku?"

Waw camernya perhatian banget ya. Saat ingin membuka mulut, sang ayah dari Tetsuna sudah menginterupsinya."Kau berniat melamar putriku?" Aomine reflek mengangguk.

"Aku tak merestui kalian."

"Ke-kenapa _Oji-san_?" Aomine reflek berdiri dari duduknya, melupakan tata karma bertamu.

"Pertama putriku belum cukup umur, kedua jika putri kesayanganku menikah denganmu bisa jadi cucuku akan _dim_ juga sepertimu, itu artinya kau merusak keturunan Akashi." Ucap si pemilik rumah yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuuro sarkatis.

Aomine tak berkutik beberapa detik saat mendengar deklarasi dari bapak-bapak berambut merah yang dengan angkuhnya duduk di sofa dengan dagu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

Aomine harus membela diri!

"Oi pak tua, itu rasis namanya dan itu dilarang negara kau tau itu!"

"Kau berani meneriakiku? Apa itu yang namanya kesan pertama yang baik. Aku tambah tak merestuimu."

Aomine pundung. Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Seharusnya dia meyakinkan om-om(?) satu anak didepannya ini bukan malah meneriakinya."Enyahlah sekarang juga!"

"Tu-tunggu se-sebentar _Ji-san_, a-aku belum me-melamar Tetsuna." Aomine bersujud penuh khitmad dibawah kaki sang kepala keluarga.

_Ckris ckris ckris_

Bulu kuduk Aomine meremang.

Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuuro adalah juragan gunting se Jepang?

"Maaf menunggu lama." Tetsuna baru saja kembali dari dapur."Ayah, Aomine-_kun_ kemana?"

"Dia akan kembali lagi, kalau kulitnya sudah putih."

Tetsuna mengangguk polos.

"Ayah mau _ocha_?"

Dan acara minum teh ayah dan putrinya berlangsung tenang dan damai.

.

.

.

"Tetsunacchi!"

Si pirang jangkung menerjang Tetsuna yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya."Ki-kise-_kun_...se...sesak!"

"Aaah _gomenne_ Tetsunacchi."

"Kise-_kun_, ada perlu apa minggu-minggu datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman-ssu, mau 'kan Tetsunacchi?"

Tetsuna nampak berpikir."Hmm boleh juga Kise-kun, kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu." Kise mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia bisa nge-_date_ sama gebetannya! Sorak hati si pirang.

"_Hai_'ssu!"

Kise menunggu Tetsuna dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dia sudah lama menantikan momen berdua dengan si gadis imut bin unyu yang sudah ia taksir sewaktu masih di SMA dulu. Dan hari ini Kise akan menyatakan perasaannya. Yosha!

"Ehem." Kise tersentak dengan suara deheman yang membuyarkan hayalan romantisnya dengan gadis impiannya. Kepala kuning itu mendongak. Di dapatinya, seseorang yang menggunakan hakama biru kehitaman berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi kau teman putriku?"

Putri? Ah! _Masaka_ dia ayah dari Tetsunacchi! Kise mulai panik saat aura kelam nan gelap memenuhi ruang tamu itu.

"_Ha-hai' Oji-san_."

"Kau mau mengajaknya kemana?"

"Ha-hanya berjalan-jalan di taman _oji-san_." Sahut Kise yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Buset dah! Auranya horor-ssu!

Seijuuro mengangguk faham. Hati Kise kembali bersorak, dia tak mendengar penolakan dari ayah Tetsuna _banzai_!

"Kise-_kun_." Kise mendongak saat mendengar suara anggun yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Seperti Cinderella! Pikir si kepala pirang."Ayah, kami berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

"Ano Tetsunacchi." Kise mendadak gugup. Sejak kapan semangatnya luntur!

"Hng?" Tetsuna menatapnya polos. _Oh my god_ imut sekali! Kise tak bisa menahan _fanboying_nya lebih lama lagi! Tisu-tisu dia memerlukan tisu! –lebay.

"Ehm begini Tetsunacchi ma-ma-maukah_slap"

Biner emas itu membulat. Apa itu tadi! Cepat sekali dan sepertinya itu benda tajam!

Kise segera menolehkan kepalanya. Sekilas dia seakan melihat helaian merah dari balik pohon.

Berkedip beberapa kali dan sosok itu hilang.

"_Vanila shake_ setengah harga! Beli satu gratis satu, promo terbatas untuk 20 orang!" belum sadar dari shocknya Kise dikagetkan oleh teriakan seorang _waitress_ di sebuah tempat makan cepat saji di samping taman mereka berada.

Diliriknya gadis biru muda yang duduk anteng di bangku taman. Kise bisa melihat bola biru muda itu berbinar."Kise-_kun_ boleh aku kesana?" dengan sangat terpaksa Kise mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian gadis itu, dengan lemas Kise menyandarkan badannya di bangku taman."Kenapa bisa ada benda tajam yang melayang seperti tadi, aneh-ssu."

Seseorang dibalik pohon menyeringai.

"Apa jangan-jangan rumor tentang Tetsunacchi itu benar, _kowai_." Setitik air mata menggantung di kedua sudut mata Kise.

"Aku tak mau punya menantu yang lebih cantik dari putriku." Bulu roma Kise meremang sempurna. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menengok kebelakang.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Tenang tidak ada tindakan yang membahayakan tokoh disini. Kise hanya tak kuat menahan dirinya untuk berteriak karena bulu mata yang menjadi investasinya(?) sekarang ludes.

.

.

.

_Slrup slrup slurp_

Gadis berambut biru muda bergelombang baru saja kembali. Di dekapannya terdapat empat gelas _vanila shake_ kesukaannya.

"Ara, bukannya Kise-_kun_ tadi ada di sebelah sini?" Tetsuna melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan didapatinya sang ayah sedang duduk tenang.

"Ayah? Kau melihat Kise-_kun_?"

"Dia bilang mau operasi plastik dulu agar tampan."

"Aku kira Kise-_kun_ sudah tampan, kenapa dia perlu operasi segala?"

"Mau vanila shake ayah?" Seijuurou menggeleng.

Acara nge-_date_ menjadi acara tamasya ayah dan putrinya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Wooooaah ini cerita ke-50 saya! *tebar konfeti*

Dan ini AoKuro dan KiKuro saya yg pertama, semoga tidak mengecewakan u.u

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Mohon kerja samanya minna~

Jya na~  
RRNRd


End file.
